


Memorable

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [51]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Heavy Angst, M/M, No Smut, Post-Battle, Romance, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: He believed this to be hislastday on earth. Amistake— that was all it was, Arthur assured himself. One he couldn’t ever make again.





	Memorable

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hurt me! I know I'm behind on the chapter story! It's been a WHILE since I did something just for them that was short. And so angsty. I know yall Merthur shippers are still out there like me and thanks for reading this! Comments/thoughts are deeply appreciated! ROTTEN VEGETABLES TOO!

 

051\. Memorable

*

He believed this to be his _last_ day on earth. Arthur was prepared to be slaughtered by the mighty, monstrous dragon threatening to fell Camelot.

With only a royal, white palfrey and his sword, Merlin riding behind him on the mare, Arthur felt a new surge of courage bloom in his chest.

The beast's gigantic, stone-heavy claw had struck him off his horse, but Arthur recovered, staring around a ring of blazing, orange fire where his men had been, and Merlin. _Merlin_ , alive and whole, his tunic whipping against the hot, smoking wind, telling Arthur _he had done it._

Camelot's dragon was gone. Dying of its wound that Arthur delivered with his armoured lance.

_How_ …?

It didn't matter to him, not when the wash of giddiness overtook Arthur, making him laugh uproariously, climbing to his feet shakily and grabbing a now dazed, round-eyed Merlin around his middle, lifting and spinning them.

Arthur grinned and sloppily pushed his lips against Merlin's, never hesitating, holding onto Merlin's face with his gauntlets, breathing him in.

His leaping, childish joy extinguished as soon as Arthur realised what he had done. "I… … _don't_ ," he cut Merlin off gruffly, burning red and scowling, ignoring how the other man's expression stiffens.

_A mistake —_ that was all it was, Arthur assured himself. One he couldn't ever make again.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
